¿Donde estas Zoe?
by dearthirlwally
Summary: Precuela de "Venus Rock". Ha pasado una semana desde que Zoe se fue de la vida de Takuya sin explicación, el siente que ya no puede vivir sin ella y empezara recordar como todo empezó y termino.


¿Donde estas Zoe?

Pov Takuya.

Como una simple persona puede destruirte en un solo segundo. Un día sientes que eres el hombre más feliz del mundo teniendo a una hermosa mujer a tu lado, que te acompaña en todo momento, malos y buenos pero siempre a tu lado, sacándome una sonrisa cuando sientes que ya no puedes más, dándote una palabra de apoyo y un beso para que sigas adelante, superando todo obstáculo que te pone la vida pero todo se cae, todo se derrumba cuando ella se va, sin decir nada desaparece de tu vida.

Eso es lo que me pasa ahora mismo, perdí todo porque ella todo en mi vida.

Estoy tirado en el suelo de mi departamento; el cual compartía con ella, rodeado de botellas de vodka, intentado que el alcohol cure esta herida en mi corazón que está abierta desde que ella se fue.

 _Nada alivia ese dolor._

Cuando la conocí, solo tenía 11 años, era un niño tonto que no sabía nada del amor pero eso cambió cuando la vi por primera vez, no me di cuenta en ese momento pero me había enamorada de ella, cuando vi sus bellos ojos color esmeralda. El tiempo paso como nuestra aventura, cada segundo a su lado hacía que mi corazón latiera muy rápido, cada segundo me enamoraba más.

Cuando volvimos a nuestro mundo pensé que no la volvería a ver pero me equivoque, a la semana la encontré frente a mi y mis compañeros de curso presentándose como "la nueva alumna", en ese momento supe que teníamos que estar juntos.

Pero nada se compara al día que le declare mis sentimientos por ella.

*Flashback*

Había pasado 3 años de nuestra aventura, éramos muy buenos amigos pero yo quería ser más que "buen amigo". Esperé ansioso a su cumpleaños, tenía el regalo perfecto, me iba declarar.

Cuando ese día finalmente llegó, estaba muriendo de nervios pero nada me iba detener hasta que ella fuera mía…

-¿Un regalo sorpresa?- me preguntó confundida- Takuya, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta las sorpresas.

-Lo se pero esta te va encantar, eso espero - murmuró muy bajo lo último.

-Mmm esta bien - acepto no muy convencida- ¿Seguro que no me lo puede dar ahora?, no me quiero quedar con la intriga- dijo mientras hacía un puchero con su labios.

-Si muy seguro Zoe- dije mirando a otro lado

-Esta bien, voy a esperar si no me queda de otra- dijo cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos.- Espero que no sea una broma porque si es una estarás problemas conmigo Takuya.

-No es una broma y menos te la haría en tu cumpleaños, es un regalo que estuve preparando hace tiempo para este día - dije serio mientras miraba sus ojos.

Cuando termine de decir eso justo sonó la campana que anunciaba a la siguiente clase.

-Esta bien, te creo Takuya- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y muy suavemente puso su dulces labios en mi mejilla dejando un suave beso- Nos vemos más tarde Taki.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y sin darme cuenta puse mi mano justo en el lugar que ella beso -No olvides que te espero acá a la salida para darte tu regalo- le grite mientras la veía desaparecer de mi vista.

Las horas pasaron, ya estaba mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a su casa, muy pocos se encontraban dentro de la escuela.

Me encontraba recostado en la pared de la salida de la escuela esperándola, me estaba muriendo de nervios y no dejaba de pensar en mil maneras de cómo ella iba a reaccionar ante mi declaración, la que más me atormentaba era el " estoy enamorada de otra persona,lo siento", si me decía eso, en ese mismo momento me moría.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente la vi, venía con una hermosa sonrisa en rostro hacia mi, no se porque me sonroje en ese momento. Sin dudas estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa rubia.

-Hola Taki- me saludo alegre.

-Hola Zoe, ¿estás lista para tu sorpresa?- dije nervioso.

-¿Que si estoy lista?, ¡claro que si! -me contestó muy emocionada- Estuve todo el santo día pensando que podía ser que no me pude concentrar en ninguna clase.

-Ya puedes estar tranquila, la espera va terminar en menos treinta minutos.

-¿Que?, pensé que me la darías ahora- se quejo.

-La sorpresa no la tengo conmigo, te tengo llevar en dónde está- dije- ¿Vamos?

Me miró un segundos hasta que me contesto- Esta bien, vamos.

Estuvimos caminando por unos quince minutos y durante todo ese tiempo me preguntaba de qué se trataba la sorpresa, obviamente me negué a decirle.

-Dale Takuya, dime que es- suspiro- Ya no puedo aguantar más.

-No seas floja, solo falta un poco.

-Está bien-dijo resignada- pero,¿seguro no me podes dar un adelanto?.

-Deja de insistir Zoe.

-Uf esta bien- dijo un poco molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos.

Seguimos caminos unos minutos más hasta llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Esta es una parte tu sorpresa- le dije sonriendo.

-Takuya…-murmuró sorprendida.

La mire y le sonreí- dime, ¿Te gusta este lugar?

-Takuya, es muy hermoso - dijo- ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

-Lo encontré por casualidad. Un día salí a caminar, estaba distraído, cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en este lugar.

El lugar es un bosque que está un poco lejos de la escuela, tiene una gran y bella laguna, su agua es tan limpia que puedes ver algunos peces nadar. Alrededor están llenos de árboles, también muy lindos.

Cerca de la laguna hay una muy pequeña casa está que echa de madera. Antes de traerla, entre a esa casa y estaba llena de polvo, la y rota y vieja.

-Takuya, me encanta el lugar pero, ¿porqué estamos acá?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Porque pensé que podría ser nuestro lugar especial - conteste nervioso

-¿Lugar especial?, ¿Porque?.

-Estas muy preguntona Zoe-pensé mientras me reía- Bueno, como somos mejores amigos quería que tengas un lugar para nosotros, los dos solos.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo dudando.

-Zoe, solo es una parte del regalo, para la otra parte quiero que cierres tus ojos hasta que yo te pida que lo abras.

-Esta bien Takuya pero si una bro…

-Tranquila Zoe, ya te dicho miles de veces que no es una broma- la interrumpo.

-Ok Takuya- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Sonrió, luego caminó lentamente hacia Zoe, sin hacer mucho ruido, me pongo detrás de ella y de mi bolsillo, saco un cajita de color lila, la abro y de esta saco un collar con un dije de mariposa.

Lentamente lo voy poniendo al rededor del cuello de Zoe, cuando termino ponerlo, me acerco a su oreja derecha y le susurro - Ya puedes abrir tus ojos.

Zoe, baja su mirada a su cuello, con una de sus manos agarra el collar y se queda observandolo.

-Takuya, es hermoso- susurra despacio, para luego darse la media vuelta y mirarme fijamente - Me encanta, gracias.

-Me alegra que te guste- le sonrió- Quiero que siempre lo lleves contigo, es una forma para que nunca te olvides de mi.

-Takuya, eras una persona muy especial para mi, nunca te podre olvidar- dice mientras se lanza hacia ami y me abraza.

-Zoe- Murmuré sonrojado- Tengo…que confesarte algo.

Ella me suelta y me mira asustada- ¿Que sucede Takuya?, ¿Es algo malo?.

Niego- No Zoe, es algo muy importante para mi y te pido que no me interrumpas, por favor.

-Esta bien Takuya, dime por favor.

-suspiro- Zoe, desde que te conozco hace tres años quise decirte esto pero nunca me animé, quiero sepas que me estoy muriendo de nervios pero es hora dejar de ser un cobarde y aceptar lo que me pasa- la miro fijamente- Zoe, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, no se como paso pero me enamore de ti.

Ella me mira atónita, decido seguir- Como dije no se como paso y no entiendo como me llegue a enamorar pero lo que sé, es que no hay un día que no piense en ti, en tu bonito rostro, en tus bellos ojos esmeraldas, como mueves tus cejas cuando estas enojada o nerviosa, en tu largo y lacio cabello lacio pero lo que me encanta de ti y lo que me enamorada, es lo hermosa persona que eres por dentro. Izumi tienes un gran corazón, siempre intentas ayudar a todos, no te gusta ver alguien sufrir aunque no conozcas a esa persona, a pesar que tus padres son clase de alta, a ti no te importa el dinero, no discriminas a las personas por su clase social. Me enamore de ti, de la Zoe de adentro y de la afuera-suelto todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones- Izumi Orimoto te amo.

Zoe entrecierra sus ojos- Takuya, yo…

-No pasa nada si no correspondes mis sentimientos- digo rápido mientras me doy la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Zoe. Siento como mi corazón se rompe.

-Takuya- dice mientras agarra una mano mía y después me abraza la espalda-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, nunca te lo confesé porque pensaba que no era tu tipo de chica.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez.

Ella me abraza más fuerte- Como escuchas Takuya, te amo desde nuestra aventura, te amo desde que teníamos once años, te amo hace tres años.

Me volteo, haciendo que ella me suelte. La miró fijamente y despacio me voy acercando a su rostro, en unos segundo después deposito mis labios en los suyos, ella despues corresponde del beso, nuestro primer beso.

Segundos después nos separamos, ella me mira fijamente y sonrió con su rostro sonrojado.

-Te amo Takuya Kanbara.

-Te amo Izumi Orimoto- digo para después besarla nuevamente.

*Fin Flashback*

 **Reproducir Sign Of The Times de Harry Styles.**

Ese mismo día, nos hicimos novios y en ese bosque se convirtió en nuestro refugio, pasábamos 24/7 juntos ese lugar, estamos muy enamorados.

Ese día fue el mejor de mi vida pero como todo hay un peor día y ese fue hace una semana atrás, cuando ella se fue

*Flashback*

Era un día normal, como siempre. Le había mandado un mensaje a Zoe, diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde a casa.

Después del día que nos convertimos en pareja, ya habían pasado cuatros años, ambos habíamos ya terminado la preparatoria, Zoe decidió seguir estudiando en la universidad, había elegido enfermeria; iba por su segundo año y yo decidí dedicarme al fútbol, quería ser futbolista profesional.

Después de la graduación le propuse dar un gran paso a nuestra relación; convivir juntos, ella aceptó encantada, desde entonces ya pasaron dos años que vivimos juntos.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, había llegado más temprano que lo esperado. Entre a mi pequeño pero acogedor departamento, cuando entre, había mucho silencio, no era muy normal, ya que a Zoe, le encantaba escuchar musica las 24/7, sin importar el horario.

Fui a nuestra habitación, no estaba, fui a al baño, tampoco estaba, la busque por todo el departamento, no había rastros de ella. En ese momento no me preocupe, pensé que ella se ido a visitar a Rin; su mejor amiga. Entonces volví a nuestra habitación y me acosté; cuando menos me lo imagine ya me encontraba dormido.

Cuando me desperté, me levanté de la cama y fui busca de Zoe, pero nuevamente no había rastros de ella, cuando tomé mi celular, me di cuenta que eran las una de la madruga, ella no había vuelto a casa y no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje de ella.

Asustado, marque el numero de Rin, espere unos segundos hasta que ella atendió mi llamado.

-Hola Takuya- contesto Rin

-Hola Rin, disculpa la hora pero necesito saber si Zoe se encuentra contigo.- le dije preocupado.

Por favor di que sí.

-¿Eh?, no Takuya, ella no está conmigo- contesto confundida-¿Pasa algo con Zoe?

-No Rin, no pasa te marcó- digo para después colgar llamada sin importarme su respuesta.e

Mierda.¿Donde estas Zoe?.

Habian pasado dos horas desde la llamada de Rin y aun no habian rastros de Zoe. Llame a nuestros amigos para saber si ella estaba con ellos pero todos me dieron la misma respuesta; que no la vieron todo el dia y que no se comunicaron con ella.

Asustado, con miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado, decidió salir a buscarla en la calle, como hacía frío, voy a la habitación nuevamente para buscar una campera pero cuando abro el ropero, me encuentro que las pertenencias de Zoe no estaban.

No entendía nada, estaba confundido. Inconscientemente empiezo a caminar atrás hasta que resbaló y caí al suelo.

Cuando intento levantarme veo la razón por la que me caí, era un sobre que estaba tirando al suelo, lo tomo en mis manos para ver de qué se trataba, me doy cuenta que era una carta y la comienzo a leer:

 _Takuya:_  
 _Hoy tome una decisión muy importante para mi, la tuve pensando desde hace mucho tiempo y hoy finalmente lo decidí._  
 _Me voy Takuya, me voy para siempre._  
 _Te pido que no me busques para explicaciones, tú sabrás muy bien la razón por la que me voy._  
 _Te preguntarás si realmente te ame y si Takuya, te ame desde que una niña aun sin saber lo que era el amor, te ame cada dia y cada noche, cada segundo. Siendo sincera contigo, fui muy feliz a tu lado, me llevo hermosos recuerdos de nuestro amor pero solo quedaran en eso; unos recuerdos._  
 _Me convertí en alguien egoísta por tu amor, siempre intente darte lo mejor de mi pero siento que no fue suficiente._  
 _Takuya te pido que me dejes ir de tus pensamientos y de tu corazón, te pido que me olvide, yo tambien lo hare. Te voy a olvidar._  
 _Es momento que cada uno tome caminos separados, quizás siempre tuvo que ser así._

 _Te deseo que sea feliz y que encuentre un nuevo amor, el amor de tu vida._

 _Hasta siempre Takuya._

 _Zoe._

 **Just stop your crying**  
 **It will be alright**  
 **They told me that the end is near**  
 **We gotta get away from here**

No sabia que hacer, inconsciente empezó salir lagrimas de mis ojos, empecé sentir un dolor en el pecho y me sentia que me faltaba el cuerpo se llenaba de dolor, de miedo, de impotencia y de angustia. ¿Ahora que seria de mi?, estaba solo, ya no había más dudas, Zoe se fue, me abandono.

*Fin Flashback*

 **Remember everything will be alright**  
 **We can meet again somewhere**  
 **Somewhere far away from here**

Dicen que para todo hay una primera vez y hoy me doy cuenta que es cierto. Nunca había llorado por nada y por nadie, siempre me mantuve fuerte pero esta vez no puedo, ¿Como ser fuerte cuando pierdes a la razón de tu vida?, si me pudieran mirar como lloro, como me derrumbo por ella, si pudieran sentir la soledad que me esta matando.

Nunca creí que alguien me pudiera lastimar como ella lo hizo, ella me rompió el corazón, siento que estoy muerto en vida sin ella.

¿Como no? Si ella es todo para mi, por ella todas las mañanas me despertaba para ver su dulce sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro, ella es el amor de mi vida, ella es mi vida.

Mi corazón y mi alma volverán estar completamente sanas cuando decidas volver a mi lado, hasta entonces cariño, te voy a esperar con los brazos abiertos cuando quieras volver a mi lado.

Te voy a esperar toda la vida si es necesario Zoe.

 **Stop your crying, baby**  
 **It's a sign of the times**  
 **We gotta get away.**


End file.
